


{The And} - Blind Date

by awakethelion



Series: {The And} [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Love at First Sight, M/M, Social Experiment, YouTube, card game, i would literally die to see sherlock and john do this, personal questions, the and, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakethelion/pseuds/awakethelion
Summary: Sherlock and John volunteer to participate in the interactive documentary {The And} by The Skin Deep. This is the transcription of their blind date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> {The And} is an excellent series which can be found on youtube. I recommend watching a few of the blind date videos to get an idea of the atmosphere and the level of raw humanity brought out in this documentary.

Two men seated across from each other. There is a thin table in between them, with two stacks of white cards on top. Each man is blindfolded with a scarf. They unravel their scarves and see each other for the first time. You can hear their breathing through their microphones. The man on the left is looking all over the other, eyes narrowing intermittently. The man on the right stares directly. 

MAN ON LEFT  
“It’s been a minute.”

MAN ON RIGHT  
“Alright. I’m John, by the way.” 

He extends his hand, and the man on left shakes it. 

MAN ON LEFT  
“Sherlock.” 

JOHN  
“So I go, then?”

Sherlock nods once. John reaches forward to pick up a card, then leans back to smooth a hand down his shirt. 

“What is your first impression of me?

SHERLOCK  
He goes to speak, but thinks better of it, and pauses.

JOHN  
“Go ahead.”  
He places the card down on the table.

SHERLOCK  
Seems to come to a decision, and speaks rapidly. 

“You were an army doctor, but you retired due to an injury in your... left shoulder. Your therapist has diagnosed you with a psychosomatic limp, quite correctly, I’m afraid, and you seem to have a tremor in your right hand as well, also psychosomatic. PTSD.” 

He stops abruptly, and watches John. 

JOHN  
There is a long pause, and then John’s features soften.

“That’s brilliant.” 

Murmuring coming from off screen.

SHERLOCK  
Looks surprised for a moment, but schools his features into passivity. 

“That’s not what people normally say.”

JOHN  
“What’s that?”

SHERLOCK  
“Fuck off.”

JOHN  
Chuckles, and nods.

SHERLOCK  
Looks puzzled, but smiles briefly.

“And what about you?”

JOHN  
“What about me?

SHERLOCK  
“What’s your first impression of me?”

JOHN  
Gives a small smile, and says quietly. 

“I just told you. Brilliant.” 

SHERLOCK  
Doesn’t seem to know how to respond. Settles on picking a card up from his stack. John is still smiling softly, but he doesn’t see it. 

SHERLOCK (cont.)  
His eyebrows furrow, and he doesn’t look at John. 

“What do you think having sex with me would be like?” 

His cheeks flush and his eyelashes flutter. He adjusts himself in his chair and clears his throat, then sits quite stiffly, looking down at the table.

JOHN  
John exhales loudly, and leans back, rubbing his hands up and down his legs. He looks at Sherlock. 

“Uh… That’s a tough one. I don’t know a thing about you. You seem to know plenty about me, though.” 

He chuckles nervously, but turns thoughtful after a moment as he looks over Sherlock. 

JOHN (cont.)  
“I’d say… Hm. I think it would be tender.”

SHERLOCK  
Looks up at this. 

“Why do you say that?”

JOHN  
“Because.”

He tilts his head slightly. 

“I get this feeling that people aren’t usually very kind to you. And so you act tough. But I don’t think you actually are. I think you might be tender.” 

Before Sherlock can respond, he continues. 

“What do you think having sex with me would be like?”

He gives Sherlock a teasing smile.

SHERLOCK  
Is looking at John intensely, brows furrowed. 

JOHN  
“You’re doing that thing, aren’t you?”

SHERLOCK  
“What thing?” He continues to look over John.

JOHN  
Gestures absently. 

“Where you look at me and figure me out.”

SHERLOCK  
“It’s called deducing.”

JOHN  
“Alright. Deducing.”

SHERLOCK  
Sherlock’s features go neutral and he meets John’s eye. 

“You’re confident, but attentive.”

JOHN  
“I hope I am. I try to be. Attentive, I mean.”

SHERLOCK  
“Not confident?”

JOHN  
“Well, I’m confident, sure. If I know that what I’m doing is good for the other person. I’m not self conscious about my body, but I am about my performance.”

SHERLOCK  
“So I was right.”

JOHN  
“Yeah, I’d say so.”

John gives Sherlock another smile, and picks up a card from his stack.

JOHN (cont.)  
“If we were in a relationship, what do you see me doing that would end it?”

SHERLOCK  
“I don’t… I don’t think it would be you.”

JOHN  
Raises his eyebrows.

SHERLOCK  
“It would be me. I would do something and you wouldn’t love me anymore.” 

He says this casually, but there is something in his expression. 

JOHN  
Leans forward, is looking at Sherlock very softly. Glancing all over his face.

SHERLOCK  
Uncomfortable under the observation. Shifts in his chair.

JOHN  
Quietly.  
“I don’t think so.” 

SHERLOCK  
Scoffs.  
“You wouldn’t know.” 

Quickly picks up a card to move on.

SHERLOCK (cont.)  
“Why do you…” 

He pauses, and takes a breath. 

“Think I’m single?”

JOHN  
“I’ll hazard a guess that you think it’s because you did something to make someone not love you anymore. That’s not how it works, though. Only in extreme cases. And I can’t imagine you being violent. Hurting someone on purpose, in any way. In defense, I think you might lash out verbally. But I don’t think you would intend to do it on the offense.”

SHERLOCK  
“How very astute of you.” 

JOHN  
Smiles at the sarcasm. 

“Just because I can’t deduce doesn’t mean I can’t have a sense about someone.”

SHERLOCK  
“Hm.”

JOHN  
“But I think you’re single because you’re afraid of that. Afraid someone won’t love you once they really get to know you. Or that you’ll push them away, and they’ll let you. Something along those lines.”

JOHN (cont.)  
“Why do you think I’m single?”

SHERLOCK  
Shrugs. 

“I couldn’t imagine why.” 

He says simply.

JOHN

Watches Sherlock, but doesn’t reply. Picks up a card.

 

JOHN (cont.)

“What would your friends say you are embarrassed about?” 

SHERLOCK  
“Friends? I don’t have friends.” 

He grabs at a card, seeming irritated. 

JOHN  
“Right. Ok.” 

He is a little surprised, but also looks slightly amused, as if he knows better.

SHERLOCK  
His attitude changes again, soft and slightly vulnerabile. 

“What do you think is attractive about me that I don’t know about myself?”

JOHN  
Without hesitation.

“Your individuality. I think you’re proud of it, but you think it puts people off. Maybe it has in the past, but it shouldn’t. What about me?”

SHERLOCK  
Mouth parts, then closes firmly so that his lips are pressed thin together. He swallows.  
“You… uh… You have… nice eyes.”

JOHN  
“Thanks.”

SHERLOCK  
Takes a card. 

“When I look in the mirror, what do you think is the first thing I criticize?”

JOHN  
“Oh, wow.” 

He shifts in his chair, and remains silent for a long moment.

JOHN (cont.)  
“I don’t know that there’s anything specifically physical that jumps out to you… Maybe you wonder why you’re so alone. You start to criticize the parts of you that make you the most you.”

SHERLOCK  
Something changes in his face, but it’s hard to place. Like he has gone completely still. There is no sound from his microphone. 

JOHN  
“And me?”

SHERLOCK  
“Uh-” 

His voice cracks, and he clears his throat. He seems out of focus, struggling to place words. 

“You… uh… you… criticize your shoulder. Because… if you hadn’t been shot… You would still be out there, helping people.” 

He seems to pull himself together. 

“You wish you had been faster, been paying more attention. As if you could dodge a bullet.”

JOHN  
A million expressions seem to flash across his face. He eventually settles into one of resigned acceptance.

JOHN (cont.)  
“Right. Well.” 

He reads off another card. 

“What are you fearful of in a relationship?” 

He doesn’t look at Sherlock.

SHERLOCK  
Looks down, but then realizes John isn’t looking at him. His expression softens as he looks at John. 

“I’m afraid of having something I can’t lose. Someone I can’t lose.”

JOHN  
Glances at Sherlock, as if worried he’ll spook him. 

SHERLOCK  
Doesn’t notice, reaches out for a card.

“What are you hoping to improve on in your next relationship?”  
He looks steadily at John.

JOHN  
Looks at Sherlock thoughtfully. Their eyes are locked. 

“Making sure my partner knows just how much I care about them. Because they deserve to know. Just in case they’re worried. And even if they’re not. I want to love them so much, and tell them all the time. Show them all the time. Yeah. I want to do better at that. What about you?”

SHERLOCK  
“I’d like to trust him when he says it.”

They continue to look at one another. Minutes pass. They seem to come back to themselves at the same time, and they both reach for a card.

SHERLOCK  
“It’s you.” He offers, and leans back, watching John intently.

JOHN  
“What would your family warn me about you if we were to date?

SHERLOCK  
Laughs at this. 

“My brother would tell you I’m the stupid one.

JOHN  
Looks confused, but smiles broadly as Sherlock laughs.

“He must be pretty damn smart.”

He says lightly. 

SHERLOCK  
Glances at John, and then down at the card he’s taken.

“How do you think your family would react to me as your partner?”

JOHN  
His face falls, eyes seem to darken. His voice has a rough edge when he speaks.  
“They would not be impressed.”

SHERLOCK  
“Oh.”  
He says softly.

JOHN  
“It’s just… They’re that way.” 

SHERLOCK  
“I see. That’s… unfortunate.”

JOHN  
“It’s their problem.” 

He turns his attention to the table. 

“I think we’re each down to our last card.” 

He takes his. 

JOHN (cont.)  
“Do you think we have chemistry?”

He looks up at Sherlock and his face is bare, unguarded. He looks very interested in Sherlock’s response.

SHERLOCK  
His eyes widen. 

“I… uh…”

JOHN  
“Just tell me, Sherlock. The truth.” 

SHERLOCK  
“Yes.”  
He breathes.

JOHN  
“Read your card.” 

SHERLOCK  
“I.. umm. I didn’t mean-” 

He tries to backtrack, but John interrupts him. 

JOHN  
“Just read the card, Sherlock.”

His voice is soft, but laced with intensity.

SHERLOCK  
Hand trembling slightly. 

“What do you think you’d teach me?”

JOHN  
Looks surprised by the question. It’s clear to everyone else that he wanted the interview to end so he could talk to Sherlock privately. This question brings him to a halt, however. They both sit there, Sherlock mortified, and John considering. He suddenly rises, taking a step over the table into Sherlock’s space.

JOHN (cont.)  
“Yeah?”

SHERLOCK  
Nods slightly.

JOHN  
Places a hand on Sherlock’s jaw, and tilts it upwards. They look at each other, and John’s lips lower slowly. They seem to be lost in the moment. 

Everyone behind the cameras are watching, stunned. 

JOHN (cont.)  
Kisses Sherlock, and then pulls back. 

They must see something in the other’s eyes, because they both lean in to the next kiss, pushing against each other. Everyone is watching, the room is completely still.

JOHN (cont.)  
Pulls back, leaving Sherlock with plump, wet lips, wide eyes, and flushed cheeks. He moves his lips to Sherlock’s ear, and says (barely picked up by the microphone) 

“I would teach you what it’s like to be loved.”


End file.
